My Life as a Teenage Shinigami
by WereWolfPrincess1215
Summary: Two teenagers die, and enter into the world of Bleach. Both then face the almost-impossible odds of becomming Shinigami before thier chains run out. The only thing standing between them is an enourmous Hollow. Part 1 of two, simultaneous stories.


**Hello once again. I am back with a new Bleach story. I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. :D I do not own Bleach, only myself, and Malcolm owns himself. So yeah…**

"Hey! Eyes on the road!" I called to my best friend, aka the driver. We were both sitting in the cockpit of my blue truck I was letting him borrow.

"Yeah, whatever. No backseat driving! Shush!" Malcolm hissed at me, flashing his sapphire eyes at me. He shook his shaggy blonde hair and made the car swerve. I stuck my tongue out at him and stared at the road ahead. I watched as we neared the city. I should mention, we were temporary exchange students in Japan, but we both lived in Washington. We like, just flew in over a week ago, so we still couldn't read Japanese yet.

"Aww…Don't be like that. I'm sorry." He apologized, giving me a cute smile. How could I be mad at that face? I smiled.

A long horn brought both our eyes to the road. A huge semi lost control and was skidding toward us, and unfortunately, we couldn't go anywhere. Both of Malcolm's hands were on the steering wheel as the truck barreled toward us. Time slowed to a crawl and my hair was suspended in midair. At the last moment, Malcolm's hand slipped into mine and gave it a quick squeeze before my soul was jarred out of my body.

I slowly got out of the mangled mountain that once was my car, still holding onto my friend's hand. I gave a stifled sob, still in shock over my death. Malcolm groaned and tugged at a chain embedded in his chest. A pain that felt a lot like popping a nose zit made my nose run and look down at my chain.

"Oh, crap." I whimpered, tugging at the soul chain a little. "We're dead."

"Yup."

"What now?"

"This is exactly like Bleach, so we find a Soul Reaper. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll _be_ Soul Reapers!"

"Yeah! And Renji and Ikkaku will be there!"

"And Ichigo. Don't forget him."

"Yeah."

I smiled at my friend, the worry of being dead vanishing. The nose-zit pain appeared again and I looked down, catching a mouth biting away on the chain. I held it up to get a better look. The mouth stopped biting and grinned evilly.

"Omnomnom." It said before it laughed and disappeared. It was way to much. I was scared beyond all reason.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, an octave louder than dogs could hear, and latched onto Malcolm's arm, shivering.

"It's okay! Don't freak out! It's okay!" he offered, trying to calm me down. I took a breath and started to cool off.

"Sorry. My Soul Chain just spoke. I'm a little freaked out right now. All we need now is a-" I was cut off by a terrifying screech.

"You wanna finish that sentence?"

I groaned. "Hollow! Run!" I felt the wind as an appendage almost hit up. Adrenalin surged into my veins as I nearly hit the ground running, yelling every obscene language in the book. A strange feeling came over me, as if someone important was watching. I needed a sword. I snatched a stick off the road and lunged at the Hollow.

My blood froze as I stared up at the Hollow. It had an alligator skull and huge, ape-like arms. Giant spikes created a crest and wicked-sharp looking elbows and spurs. The jaws opened and a bloodcurdling screech came out, making my heart panic. I shook it off, swinging the stick like a mace. A clawed fist swiped at the weapon, splintering it except for a small, dagger-like chip in my hand. I waited for the Hollow to try to take a bite, knowing what I was about to do was stupid. I heard Malcolm call my name, but my eyes were on the maw in front of me. When the teeth were about to close on me, I jabbed the piece of wood into the roof of the mouth, creating a waterfall of blood that crashed into my shoulder. In a reflex, the jaws clamped shut on my right shoulder, trapping my arm inside. Pain blasted into my skull.

"Marni!" Malcolm screamed and through the agony, I heard him run toward me. I grunted, jabbing my nails into the roof so hard I broke a couple.

"Get someone! Get help!" I yelled at him and kicked the hollow in the soft throat. It let go and I pulled my broken, limp arm out. I rolled, throwing myself to the side and hastily getting back on my feet. I sprinted the opposite way, trying to lure the alligator Hollow away from the city. I cursed my luck. I could have jabbed with my left arm, instead of my stronger one, but I didn't. My useless right arm swung painfully. I just had to hang on for a few more moments.

I looked behind me and almost stopped. Where was the Hollow? I shook my head and ran faster. The cement in front of me erupted and out popped the alligator Hollow. I was going too fast to even thing about slowing down. In those few, short seconds, I mustered up all my courage and leapt at the empty spirit, ready to go down kicking and screaming. An evil grin appeared on its maw ad the mouth gaped wide open. I wished I had a sword.

Something appeared in my hand and I swung on instinct, cutting the Hollow mask almost in half. It screamed in pain and backed off, claw on its face. Blood dripped on the ground at my side, and I looked down, shocked as I saw…

"A Zanpakuto." I whispered as I watched my blue 'Anti-Kon' shirt and shorts suddenly shift into the black shihakusho that Soul Reapers wear. Woah.

I readjusted my grip on the larger-than-Rukia's-but-shorter-than-Ichigo's sword and swallowed hard, waiting for the Hollow to strike. I took a step, annoyed at the socks-and-sandals mix between my toes and struck what I thought was a defense pose. The Hollow lunged.

**Nyah! Cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHAZ!!! I love cliff hangers. Lol. So, you'll have to wait until next chapter to see if I survive or not! :D**


End file.
